


Like A Toss For You

by imaydisappear



Series: Kags! Partner in Crime [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hinata's mood swings, M/M, Somewhat Crack-ish but not intended, Tsukishima is a little jelly, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, salt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaydisappear/pseuds/imaydisappear
Summary: Hinata set his eyes on the prize. For a little while at least. Kageyama is, again, amused.





	Like A Toss For You

The deafening silence in the stadium rang in Kageyama's ears. He was numb with the adrenaline rush leaving his body, he couldn't comprehend that they won.  The second he locked eyes with Hinata was when it finally clicked in his mind. Not long after, they were tackled by their senpai. The stadium. The cheers were for them. 

The award ceremony both felt slow motion and a blur before he could digest everything they were walking towards the bus. But Kageyama knew something else was coming. Hinata's aura. It had been thick since they raised the cup. He didn't need to look at Hinata to know he was determined to get what he wanted. Or who in this case, Kageyama thought and actually felt a little pity for the tall middle blocker. 

"Tsukishima!" Hinata's voice echoed in the silent outside. Upon hearing his name the blond boy turned around and fixed his glasses for no other reason than force of habit, Kageyama thought. Abd watched the scene with concealed glee. He had a feeling Hinata was about to get himself in trouble.

Said boy walked up to Tsukishima a serious expression on his usually childish face. He raised his right hand and fisted the other's jersey. There was a widening in Tsukishima's eyes but that was it. He was waiting on Hinata to finish what he started. Kageyama was pretty sure being pulled down and getting his lips crashed onto Hinata's rather forcefully wasn't what he expected. Too bad it was what he was getting.

It actually lasted for 10 seconds, blonde boy seemingly frozen in place with Hinata holding him down to his level insistently. Then he let go. Still with that aura in place and wild look in his eyes.

"I wanted to do it for a while now," he said. Kageyama was certain he was being a bad friend by not recording this to use as blackmail. Oh well, he thought following Hinata into the bus and sitting down next to him, he would have fun reminding them both at least.

The whole team kinda shrugged it off probably still high on victory. Soon they were all asleep in the bus. Save for one Megane-kun.

The first five times were funny Kageyama would admit but it was getting old now.

"Oi, stop it! Boke Hinata."

"But Kageyama-kun he will kill me!" He was probably exaggerating. Probably. But even if he wasn't Kageyama would maje sure he only got injured. They still needed to practice their quicks after all.

"Then go hide somewhere else shitty-Hinata!"

"But I still want you to toss to me~ Kageya- He's here!"

Kageyama turned his head to see Tsukishima entering the gym. Hinata was hiding behind his back one hand was squeezing his arm the other on his back. They had gotten more touchy, he thought to himself then he catched the look Tsukishima was sending their way. Glaring at his arm that Hinata was holding onto. It was ridiculous. He pulled Hinata from his behind and pushed him a few steps in Tsukishima's general direction. 

"Think of it as a toss for you," he stage whispered and Hinata gave a squawk. He was sure this was what he was supposed to do as the best friend. 

Before Hinata could take more than a step Tsukishima took long strides and dragged Hinata somewhere outside. Kageyama was also sure they were gonna be okay. 

After Tsukishima killed Hinata a little. Just a little.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry?? Everything I try to write for this fandom comes out stupid and crackish. Hope you can forgive me for I have sinned. Please point out my mistakes. Thank you.
> 
> Penny for your thoughts? Maybe tell me your rarepairs?


End file.
